1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor control multilayer circuit board that includes a multilayer printed wiring board, a first field-effect transistor, a second field-effect transistor and a heat dissipation mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A low temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) multilayer board described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-83063 (JP 2011-83063 A) includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a plurality of field-effect transistors (FETs). The CPU controls on/off switching operations of the FETs. The FETs are located at portions spaced apart from each other at predetermined intervals on one of surfaces of the LTCC multilayer board.
The motor control multilayer circuit board is, for example, mounted on an in-vehicle motor control device, and a small-area multilayer printed wiring board is desired in order to be arranged in limited space. However, when a plurality of field-effect transistors are implemented on the surface of a multilayer printed wiring board, it is required to ensure space for implementing the field-effect transistors, so it is difficult to reduce the area of the multilayer printed wiring board.